La Corneille
by StrixChuu
Summary: Aux temps jadis, bien avant le régicide, bien avant la fin des dragons, lorsque la garde de nuit combattais fièrement et férocement les marcheurs blanc, il y eut une femme sur le Mur. Loin de le gravir et d'y poser pieds, elle fit plus. Pour tenir une promesse au delà des lois du Mur, elle revêtit l'habit noir de la garde de nuit...
1. prologue

Me revoilà dans une nouvelle fic !

Oui je suis sur ma lancée, j'ai eu envie de poster toutes mes fics en cours et/ou finies.

Cette fois ci je m'attaque à une série du moment : Game of thrones.

En regardant cette série, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'imaginer comment était l'époque ou la garde de nuit était au sommet de sa gloire, où les frères jurés combattaient les marcheurs blancs... la dureté de l'hiver...

A vous de me dire si cette idée vaut le coup ^^  
bonne lecture:

* * *

Prologue :

Les légendes veulent que l'on vante les exploits des héros, que l'on chante louanges aux valeurs chevaleresques face au danger et que l'on applaudisse ceux qui aidèrent les faible... Ce légendes sont là pour honorer mémoires et principes...

Aux temps jadis, bien avant le régicide, bien avant la fin des dragons, lorsque la garde de nuit combattais fièrement et férocement les marcheurs blanc, il y eut une femme sur le Mur. Loin de le gravir et d'y poser pieds, elle fit plus. Pour tenir une promesse au delà des lois du Mur, elle revêtit l'habit noir de la garde de nuit...

(*****)

Le froid, l'obscurité de la nuit, la lune cachée par les nuages... cette ambiance on ne la trouvait qu'au delà du Mur. Cette terre des sauvageons comme on la nommait au sud du Mur faisait tout pour que ses habitants n'y vivent pas en toute quiétude mais au contraire en bêtes sauvages et traquées. Ainsi un hiver constant et des créatures terribles faisaient loi contre les faibles humains. Cette nuit là il y eut encore un massacre...

Et maintenant, toute cette hostilité contre l'homme était troublée par des halètements et des plaintes sourdes.

« Avance bordel !

_ non... aaa...achève moi et brûle mon cor...

_ Si tu te grouille pas c'est sûr que je vais te cramer quelque chose ! Aller ! Ils sont derrière nous... »

Au milieu de cette neige blanche et de ses tronc noirs, une silhouette informe vacillait, tachant par moment la neige de sang. Une jeune femme avançait péniblement, tirant douloureusement un lourd fardeau derrière elle. Un corps pataud et blessé qui faisait deux à trois fois sa taille. Son père. Derrière eux des pas lui parvenaient aux oreilles. Leur poursuivant étaient peut être silencieux mais depuis toute petite elle connaissait le silence de son environnement, rien ne lui échappait et surtout pas ses poursuivants. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas ralentir le pas, et de faire avancer son fardeau mais non, il ne faisait même plus d'effort. Ils allaient rapidement devoir trouver un refuge mais où ? Où pourrait elle le cacher des créatures?

Ils l'avaient fait durant toute sa vite, fuir es marcheurs blancs et leurs créatures était le lot de tout résidents des territoires libres. Pourquoi alors Maïhkyr et son père passaient de plus en plus de temps à fuir ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'autant de crainte et de sang, d'autant de haine et de brasiers, toujours plus repoussés vers ce Mur immense et ses gardiens les hommes ne fuyaient pas les humains, non, ils fuyaient les morts.

« Aller P'pa on va vite se mettre à l'abri ne t'en fais pas.

_ Non, c'est fichu... laisse moi ici et rejoins le Mu...

_ Non mais ça va vraiment pas toi ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser ? Reprends toi on va arriver aux grottes. »

Ce que visait la jeune femme ce trouvait encore bien loin devant elle cependant et elle sentait ses vêtements s'imbiber du sang de son père. Il était vraiment mal en point, cette fois ci ils n'avaient rien vu venir et avaient eut droit à un réveil d'une violence rare. Une attaque surprise des spectres avait détruit toutes leurs protection et causé la mort des trois comparses avec qui ils partageaient l'abri. Pendant le début de la nuit la neige était tombée et avait éteint les flammes qu'ils utilisaient pour repousser ces ennemis. Elle regarda derrière elle il y avait trois créatures de plus que ceux qui les avait attaqué, le nombre de mort qu'il y avait eut plus tôt...

« ...que tu promette...

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu dois me promettre quelque chose...

_ ça suffit la comédie là ! Tu ne vas pas encore mourir.

_ Je le sais mieux que personne voyons... mais écoutes, je veux que tu...

_ Chut ne bouge pas ils sont juste à coté... »

Le père sentait sa fille contre lui qui tremblait de tout ses membres, elle les avait cachés derrières les vestiges de ce qui semblait être une cabane. Elle était débrouillarde ça oui, elle valait sûrement plus que le fils qu'il aurait tant voulu avoir. Elle avait l'œil vif et observait le moindre détail de ce qui les entourait, elle était intelligente et il lui avait au moins apprit à lire et à écrire. Il en était certain, même si elle n'était pas un homme elle y arriverait... elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça hein ? Pas à lui son pauvre père mourant. Non, elle le ferait, il pourrait partir en paix, elle reprendrait son rêve en main.

Loin de se douter et surtout de s'inquiéter des pensées de son père, Maïhkyr déblayait rapidement un cercle de neige tout autour d'eux à l'abri de la neige dans la cabane et creusait un sillon où elle mettait du bois relativement sec et de l'huile qu'elle avait eut le temps de prendre. Il fallait faire vite avant que les spectres ne reviennent si elle tenait à survivre une nuit de plus. Elle alluma vite l'huile et se réjouit de voir le cercle se former autour d'elle et de son père. Elle se tourna vers lui avec en tête l'idée de le soigner mais elle ce qu'elle vit la figea : il était recouvert de son propre sang, il y en avait trop ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Elle se rassurait plus elle même en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était rien mais lui même n'y croyait plus. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule ici, elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir à brûler le corps de son père. Quand elle réussit enfin à dégager les couches de peaux qui couvraient son corps et nettoyer le sang coagulé elle pu voir l'état critique dans lequel était son père. Une fine lacération lui parcourait le torse mais elle devait être plus profonde qu'en apparence au vu du flot de sang qui en coulait. Elle sentit ses yeux piquer. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas pour ça, il devait y croire autant qu'elle souhaitait elle même y croire.

« A...aller ce n'est pas bien grave tu vas voir, tu...

Il attrapa les mains de sa fille qui s'acharnait à empêcher la blessure de saigner :

_ Ne sois pas idiote Maïhkyr, je sens bien que mes forces me quittent pour rejoindre les dieux...

_ Tss. Arrête ton char le vieux, tu ne vas pas mourir ici ! C'est pas toi qui voulait rejoindre ce fichu Mur ? Hein ?

Elle savait très bien pourquoi son père avait voulut qu'ils rejoignent le Mur. Depuis longtemps il avait rêvé de s'engager dans la garde de nuit et de prêter serment. Seulement il avait du fuir au delà du Mur avant même de prononcer le serment et de faire partie de la garde de nuit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet il l'évitait mais qu'importe ! Il allait survivre pour atteindre ce Mur de malheur !

_ Non, moi... je ne peux plus...

_ Mais si ! Tu... tu vas y arriver et devenir un de ces frères jurés ou je sais plus quoi !

_ Maïhkyr, ma fille, sois réaliste. Tu vas devoir continuer seule maintenant. Mais je t'en pris, promet moi une chose...

_ Quoi ?

_ Une seule chose, ma dernière marque d'égoïsme...

_ Tout ce que tu veux...

Les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux ne coulaient toujours pas, elle savait les retenir.

_ Entre dans la garde de nuit...

_ Que ? Mais je croyais que seul les hommes...

_ S'il te plaît... par pitié pour un mourant, pour ton père mourant. »

Maïhkyr hésita, elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait tenir. Jamais ils ne feraient entrer une femme parmi les frères jurés ! Elle tenta alors tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le soigner sans lui répondre alors qu'il insistait de plus en plus vivement malgré sa condition physique. Il n'avait plus aucune couleur, ses yeux devenaient termes... à quoi bon essayer elle n'arrivait à rien. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle le laisse mourir sans tenter tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Ses yeux devenaient troubles, se remplissant de larmes trop longtemps contenues, et ses larmes commençaient à dévaler ses joues rosées par le froid qui les entourait. Ça y est elle pleurait, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie ces gouttes salées longeaient sa peau traçant des sillons sur ses joues sales tachées de terre et du sang de son père.

« Non P'pa par pitié, ne me laisse pas seule...

_ Pr... promets moi.

_ Non, je ne peux pas te promettre cela et tu le sais.

Elle prit le visage du plus vieux entre se mains, collant leurs front l'un à l'autre.

_ Non, ne me le demande pas, ne me demande pas ce que je ne peux pas faire...

_ Si, tu le peux. Il te suffira de te faire passer pour un fils... »

Elle baissa la tête, faible face à la mort imminente de son père. Elle le supplia encore un moment de ne pas lui demander de promesse.

Une heure plus tard elle usait du reste de son huile sur le corps froid et sans vie avant de se remettre en route, essuyant d'une main ensanglantée son visage humide le larmes et un fardeau plus lourd encore sur les épaules et sur le cœur : le serment de se tenir un jour sur le Mur, en tant que membre de la garde de nuit...

* * *

Voilà la fin du prologue... alors ? verdict ?


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou me revoilàààà avec un nouveau chapiiiitre...

et euh...  
Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les LEMON il y aura un bon passage à passer vers la fin de ce chapitre... ne vous en faites pas je le signalerai ^^

Un grand merci à Demilune34 pour son coms =)

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

En ces temps de crises et de peur, les hommes libres n'étaient pas les sauvages que ceux du Mur pensaient. Ils n'avaient pas leurs armes puissantes, ils n'avaient pas non plus de forteresses pour s'abriter des combats mais eux savaient.

Une jeune femme traversant seule l'étendue blanche ne risquait la mort que des créatures qui rôdaient et non des humains. Les hommes marchandaient bien entendu les vivres, l'huile ou les silex contre le corps chaud d'une femme lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Mais ils savaient qu'il ne servait à rien d'imposer sa loi ici bas. Certaines de ces femmes savaient se battre autant que les hommes et si l'une d'entre elles ne voulait pas se donner, elle savait qu'elle devrait donner une compensation. Comme tous Maïhkyr rechercha chaleur et nourriture chez les groupes et tribus qu'elle croisa. À son âge elle avait connut les visites des hommes et ne craignait pas la dureté de certains lorsque les propositions arrivaient. N'étant pas femme à vendre son corps elle trouva toujours un moyen de s'en sortir en proposant des peaux et d'autres trophées attrapés en cours de route. Dans le pire des cas elle savait faire comprendre aux hommes lorsqu'ils étaient trop envahissants.

Depuis la nuit qui avait vu la mort de son père elle avait tenté de rejoindre un autre groupe mais sans trouver la place qui lui convienne. De plus elle ressentait toujours cette promesse faite à son père telle une lame au dessus de sa tête. Comment pourrait elle rejoindre le Mur sans devoir passer cette fameuse garde de nuit qu'elle devrait rejoindre ?

« T'es vraiment conne de vouloir passer de l'autre coté toi...

_ Elle regardait une carte sous un tente d'un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Il avait accepté qu'elle reste quelques jours contre une peau de loups et deux oiseaux.

_ Mêle toi donc de tes affaires...

_ Une femelle devrait se trouver un homme et pondre ses mouflets pendant qu'il la protège...

Il n'avait certainement pas dis ça innocemment, elle passait souvent par son campements avec son père et souvent il avait proposé de monnayer les charmes de la jeune femme contre le gîte et le couvert.

_ N'importe quoi.

_ Moi ce que j'en dis... tu voudrais pas rester un peu plus longtemps ici ? Je pourrais te filer des pointes de fer pour tes flèches...

_ Non, je n'en aurai pas besoin.

Il soupira en s'allongeant sur un tas de fourrage, observant la jeune femme et ne comprenant pas ce qui la poussait à aller s'enchaîner au sud. Certes ici les conditions de vies étaient cruelles mais ici ils étaient libres, ils vivaient au jour le jour, ils ne devaient obéissance à aucun pitre se nommant roi. Son regard glissa le long du dos de Maïhkyr. Ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et ça faisait bien trois ou quatre périodes de récoltes il visait Maïhkyr. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, que l'on ne se méprenne pas sur ses intentions. C'était purement sexuel, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le peu d'amants qu'elle avait eu avaient particulièrement apprécié le moment et il voulait clairement en faire parti. La brune et ses yeux ambrés lui faisait un certain effet, il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas pouvoir goûter cette peau blanche. Mais à chaque tentatives un nouvel échec.

_ En tout cas tu devrais pas aller directement au Mur. Tu seras vite dégagée et c'est connu que les Autres y sont de plus en plus présents.

_ Tu propose quoi toi ?

_ Reste ici tout simplement, j'ai de quoi te garder avec moi pour longtemps.

_ N'insiste pas, de toutes façons je ne peux vraiment plus rester ici. Il faut que j'aille de l'autre côté du Mur.

_ Mais pourquoi bon sang ?! Par tout les dieux pourquoi tu veux aller là bas ?! Le femmes sont juste bonnes à être sautés si elles sont pas riches.

_ Justement je n'y serai pas une femme...

L'homme la regarda de haut en bas avant de rire franchement. Vexée Maïhkyr lui balança un bol qui traînait sur la table. Quand il récupéra son souffle il lui demanda tout de même si elle était sérieuse, si elle pensait pouvoir cacher un tel détail longtemps. Elle lui répondit avec un sérieux qui le laissa sans voix.

_ Tu es vraiment sérieuse alors...

_ Oui.

_ Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt...

_ J'ai promis à mon père que je serai un corbeau...

Il la regarda silencieusement avant qu'un sourire narquois se dessine sur son visage sombre.

_ Tu vas donc crever en mec juste pour ça ?

_ Qui te dis que je vais crever ?

_ Et tu compte te soumettre à leur lois stupides ? J'ai entendu qu'ils baisaient pas ceux là.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais besoin d'entretenir ma queue...

Un sourire sarcastique accueillis sa raillerie. Il se releva et rejoignit la femme appuyée contre support sur lequel était posé la carte relative de son hôte.

_ Tu veux que je te montre ce que c'est d'en avoir une ? Tu serais pas déçue...

Ses mans glissaient déjà sur les hanches de son interlocutrice qui lui attrapa les poignets avec un regard réprobateur. Il ne se laissa pas démonté et se colla plus encore à elle, passant ses mains en dessous des couches de fourrures qui couvraient le haut de son corps. Elle lui grogna d'arrêter son petit jeu s'il tenait à sa propre queue mais rien à faire il était tenace l'animal et l'idée qu'il n'aurait plus d'occasions de la sauté lui donnait des ailes.

_ Mernar...

_ Hum ?

_ Je vais t'en coller une ou deux...

_ Et si je t'en empêche ? Aller, tu peux pas me refuser ça... Si tu pars et décide de vivre en homme castré par une loi débile, laisse moi au moins te montrer ce que tu rates...

_ Non c'est non.

_ Que tu es cruelle...

Il s'écarta d'elle en soupirant et en prenant une pose qui se voulait dramatique.

_ Et si je te dis que je peux te fournir un moyen de le passer ton précieux Mur et de te rendre dans une de leur ville ?

Il sentait qu'il gagnait sa nuit, il avait parfaitement capté son attention. Il connaissait l'éthique de Maïhkyr, elle tenait toujours ses promesses. C'était sa plus grande qualité mais aussi son plus grand défaut et il comptait bien en profiter. Il se régala de cette moue agacée qui lui promettait une charmante nuit en bonne compagnie.

_ Alors ? Va t-on se tenir mutuellement chaud cette nuit ?

_ J'espère pour toi que ta queue est aussi bonne que ta grande gueule...

_ Oh ça pour sûr ma belle... »

Le visage déjà niché dans son cou il lui susurra sa réponse en léchant une parcelle de peau. Fébrile il l'attira contre son torse et se déplaça vers le couchage où il se laissa tombé sans lâcher Maïhkyr. Installée sur ses hanches elle ne pu ignorer cette présence dure et vibrante qui en disait long sur l'impatience de Mernar. Elle n'hésita plus vraiment, elle n'aurait pas voulu se vendre ainsi mais s'il lui proposait cette solution c'est qu'il savait qu'il pouvait lui fournir un moyen de passer au sud. Et bon, elle aurait pu tomber plus mal. Si Mernar avait un certain nombre de conquêtes ce n'était pas pour rien. Ses muscles étaient fermes et son corps bien proportionné. Il se servait souvent de ses yeux clairs et de ses cheveux sombres pour charmer ses interlocuteurs et interlocutrices.

************************************************** DEBUT DU LEMON********************************************* ***********

Se penchant sur lui elle prit son temps pour l'effeuiller, savourant les mouvements de bassins de son futur amant et goûtant ses lèvres qui en réclamaient toujours plus. Celui-ci ne resta pas de marbre face aux mains sur sa peau et caressait à volonté les cuisses de la brune qui s'attaquait justement au lacet qui fermait son pantalon. Il gémit d'impatience en sentant les fines mains frôler sa virilité et s'empressa d'inverser les rôles, la faisant rouler sous son corps et se glissant habillement entre ses jambes. Malgré les remparts de tissus il continuait de mettre en contact leurs entrejambes par de délicieux frottements. Il commençait à peine à l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et déjà il en voulait plus, rien que les mains qui glissaient sournoisement dans son dos et sur ses fesses le rendait plus dur encore. Il la gouttait du bout des doigts autant que du bout des lèvres et en cinq minutes à peine tout deux étaient nus et suants de désirs inassouvis.

C'était dur, c'était chaud et vibrant, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été visité à bien y repenser et la langue de Mernar sur son sein était exquise, tout autant que son autre main qui lui caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse contre laquelle se frottait aussi sa hampe. Des murmures sensuels franchissaient sa bouche alors que de ses doigts il découvrait l'excitation de sa conquête. Elle attrapa une poignée de cheveux et remonta son visage vers le sien pour le faire taire d'un baiser langoureux. Il y répondit en glissant franchement un doigt dans l'humidité accueillante la faisant gémir contre sa bouche. Finalement la brune ne regrettait pas cet accords, il savait ce qu'il faisait et ses doigts... un nouveau gémissement lui échappa quand il trouva se fameux point. S'il s'arrêtait maintenant le pauvre en souffrirait à coup sûr. Il avait maintenant délaissé la bouche et le sexe de Maïhkyr pour se redresser et la dominer de toute sa hauteur et se frottant lascivement à elle tandis qu'elle grognait de frustration, lui ordonnant sans gène de continuer. Il ricana en l'attirant à genou face à lui tandis qu'il se mettait debout, fièrement dressé devant elle :

« Tu ne voulais pas savoir si elle était bonne ?

_ T'as de la suite dans les idées toi...

_ Aller ma belle te fais pas pri... Hum ! Biiiennn... »

_Et tien dans les dents mon grand...savoure moi ça..._

C'était délicieux cette bouche autour de lui, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux brun lui intimant un rythme plus vif et ronronnant de plaisir à un coup de langue parfaitement bien placé. Quel gâchis de la laisser se tirer. Ses caresses buccales le tuaient à petit feu, cette main qui agaçait ses bourses et l'autre qu'elle utilisait pour continuer de se préparer, le comblait presque. Il se retira de sa bouche et la rallongea allant rapidement loger sa tête entre ses cuisses et lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Elle venait de le goûter, à son tour. Et il se régala comme il l'avait imaginé, elle vibrait et gémissait de plaisir sous ses coups de langue expérimentés. Quand il la sentit totalement prête il revint à son visage, s'empara de son sexe dur et l'empala en une poussée.

« Putain ! Gros co..aah...

_ Aaahaahh t'es... hum

_ Au lieu de causer bouge...

_ Tout ce que tu voudras ! »

Mernar attrapa fermement les hanches de Maïhkyr et commença ses va et vient en elle. Ça devait faire un moment qu'elle ne s'était pas faite prendre, elle était agréablement serré autour de lui et accompagnait vivement chacun de ses coups de butoir. Il se sentait proche d'exploser, il se retira et la retourna pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa féminité. Et pendant qu'elle savourait ses efforts il lui glissa trois doigts dans la bouche qu'elle suça avidement, impatiente de savoir ce qu'il comptait en faire. Elle ne se posa plus la question lorsqu'un de ces doigts se fraya un chemin par la dernière entrée de son corps. C'était dérangeant, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cette affaire là mais les deux doigts qui suivirent eurent vite fait de la convaincre du bien fondé de la chose. Elle n'en pouvait plus, son corps brûlait de tant de plaisir et les sons rauques que faisait Mernar lui assuraient qu'il ne tarderait pas longtemps à venir.

« Pen... pense à aaaaah oh... pense à te hum retirer !

_ Que tu crois, je compte bien me finir dans ton cul !

_ Quoi ? AH ! »

Oh ça oui il se finirait en elle. Il s'était retiré et, sans aucun tact, avec une brusquerie presque animale il s'était enfoncé en elle et avait commencé à pilonner cette entrée tout juste préparée tandis qu'une de ses main rejoignait la paire de seins de son amante et que l'autre lui finissait l'entrejambe. Le cri qu'elle poussa et les muscles qui se serrèrent sur sa queue le firent lâcher tout ce qu'il avait dans un derniers coup avant que tout deux ne s'effondrent sur le couchage, morts de fatigue mais complètement rassasiés. Il se retira d'elle avant de s'allonger à son coté pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids et d'un commun accords ils finirent par s'endormir collés l'un à l'autre.

************************************************** **FIN DU LEMON********************************************* ***********

* * *

Et fin du chapitre XD gomen pour ceux qui pensaient qu'il y en aurait encore à lire après hahaha.

Alors ? qu'est ce que ça dit ? ^^ je continue ?


	3. Chapter 2

Votre attention mesdames et messieurs voiciiiiiii (roulement de tambour~) le chapitre 2 !

Wahahaha (désolée je sais que j'ai été longue à poster mais je suis sur plusieurs fics en même temps et j'écris selon l'inspiration qui vient ^^)

En tout cas merci si vous venez lire cette fic =) et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

En temps normal, chaque réveil au nord du Mur s'accompagne d'un soulagement et d'une agréable joie de vivre. Ce matin là pourtant Mernar fut réveillé par un violent coup sur le torse et des grognements sans nom. Visiblement se faire prendre par derrière était une nouveauté pour Maïhkyr et le résultat douloureux après le plaisir qu'ils en avaient tiré. Il profita une dernière fois de la voir nue le temps qu'elle se rhabille et ils reprirent leur discussion de la veille presque comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il lui expliqua qu'essayer contourner le Mur par la terre serait long et suffisamment dangereux pour s'y risquer seule. Tenter un passage sous le Mur ne serait pas plus malin avec les patrouilleurs de la garde de nuit qui étaient nombreux à cause des Autres qui marchaient contre eux. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il pensait d'une demande directement aux demeures de la garde de nuit, il lui répondit à peu près la même chose. Non, il ne semblait pas apprécier les corbeaux lui, il trouvait toujours à dire contre eux.

« Comment tu veux que je passe de l'autre coté alors monsieur je suis le plus doué pour me tirer d'ici alors que je suis encore là ?

_ C'est simple, passe par la mer.

_ … tu sais que tu es moins con que t'en a l'air ?

_ Je trouverai le moyen d'apprécier le compliment.

_ T'en fais c'que t'en veux c'est pas mon affaire ça. Et donc comment je passe par la mer moi ? J'ai même pas de bateau... »

En laissant un sourire narquois fleurir sur ses lèvres, Mernar lui indiqua alors sur la carte un campement qui se déplaçait le long du littoral et qui marchandait souvent avec Blancport, une ville au sud du Mur. Il faisait souvent du troc de fourrures avec eux et lui assura qu'elle pourrait sûrement embarquer pour contourner la frontière par les voies maritimes.

Pas dupe pour un sous elle lui demanda tout de même où était le piège dans cette annonce, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile qu'il le disait. Il lui confirma, elle devrait vraiment faire valoir son embarcation, ils auraient du mal à accepter une femme à bord. Et s'ils finissaient par l'accepter ça ne serait pas une croisière en barque...

« A ce point ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Tu vas trimer ma pauvre, premièrement tu devras toi aussi bosser sur le bateau, deuxièmement le voyage qu'ils font dure trois semaine et troisièmement le passage qu'ils prennent est souvent synonyme de naufrage...

_ … si je me présente en homme, ils me prendront à bord c'est bien ça ?

_ Ouais, mais faut que tu leur assure qu'ils ne perdront pas au change après tout tu vas leur coûter trois semaines de vivres en mer.

_ Ils sont capables de demander quoi comme preuve ?

_ Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu passer de l'autre coté moi.

_ Je vois... »

Maïhkyr commença à se passer la main sur le visage, soudain très lasse.

_Mais pourquoi mon père a t'il été aussi égoïste ? Pourquoi je lui ai promis ça ? Pourquoi je suis aussi bête ?! _

Elle se mit à réfléchir sur toutes les solutions possibles avant de jeter un regard sur ses propres vêtements. En partant elle devrait emprunter des affaires à Mernar... ou un autre. Une seule nuit en sa compagnie, bien que plaisante, lui suffisait amplement. Elle prit le temps de rassembler ses affaires pendant que Mernar lui donnait des conseils pour rejoindre le littoral au delà des terres des géants. Il lui conseilla entre autre d'éviter les deux plateaux qui seraient sur sa route et de prendre par les canyons : on y trouvait peut être des lynx de fumée et des ours des neiges mais au moins les marcheurs blancs n'y passaient pas aussi souvent que sur les plateaux. Elle soupira, il lui faudrait sûrement autre chose que son arc et ses flèches pour passer au delà des canyons. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve d'autres groupes en chemin, peut être pourra t'elle subtiliser une ou deux armes. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le maniement des épées... juste ce qu'il fallait des bases mais peut être pas suffisamment si elle devait démontrer ce genre de capacités au port...

« Je passerai par les plateaux...

_ QUOI ?!

_ Tu es devenus sourd ? Aurais-je trop crié cette nuit ?

_ Idio... la question n'est pas de savoir si tu as trop crié à cet instant, as tu au moins écouté mes recommandations ?

_ Je dois apprendre à me battre, je ne connais qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

_ OH OUI ! Vas donc te faire défoncé par un marcheur blanc ou un géant !

_ C'est le seul moyen pour moi de ten...

_ Non, il y a d'autres moyens et tu le sais.

_ Je dois développer ces capacités de façon définitives. Si je réussi à survivre à ces épreuves que je m'impose, mes réflexes n'en seront que grandis et je...

_ Et tu rien du tout. Si tu tente cette folie tu ne pourras jamais tenir ta promesse...

_ Ma promesse n'engage que moi, et n'oublie pas, je mourrai là bas en homme. Chut ! Je serai toi je n'ajouterai rien de plus. N'oublie pas que cette nuit n'était qu'un paiement pour ton information. »

Mernar la regarda furieusement, visiblement il n'aimait pas son idée suicidaire. Il attrapa fermement son bras et la tourna vers lui. Il lui dit clairement qu'elle ferait mieux d'apprendre à demander aux autres de l'aide, qu'elle n'était qu'une imbécile de vouloir se tuer pour ne pas avoir à tenir une promesse débile. Ce à quoi elle répondit par une violente gifle qui lui rougit immédiatement a moitié du visage.

« Ferme ta grande gueule toi. J'agis à ma guise. Et rien ne changera mes plans.

Elle lui fit lâcher prise et sortit rageusement de l'habitacle en attrapant son sac.

_ Arrête toi !

_ Ne me donnes pas d'ordres !

_ N'essaie pas de tenir cette promesse. Oublie la... Ne deviens pas comme ça.

_ Comme quoi?!

_ Tu es née de CE coté du Mur, tu es une sauvageonne comme moi, comme tout ceux qui naissent ici. Tu n'es pas faite pour vivre la vie que voulait mener ton idiot de père ! Tu n'es pas faite pour partir en croisade contre les marcheurs blancs...

_ C'est vrai, je ne suis pas de ce monde là, mais je dois le devenir. J'ai promis à mon père que je...

_ Un mourant ! Un putain de faible ! C'est toi qui l'a protégé depuis que tu as su prendre conscience de ton environnement ! C'est toi qui a su à chaque fois sentir leur arrivé et c'est encore toi qui a survécu face à des morts alors que lui en a été incapable !

_ Je saurai d'autant mieux survivre sur ce Mur dans ce cas.

_ Tu mourras juste moins vite que ceux qui se promènent à l'abri dans les dix neufs forts... »

Il avait dit cela comme s'il perdait un combat. Il savait que quoi qu'il dirait elle prendrait le chemin de son choix. Il n'était pas assez téméraire pour risquer sa vie pour elle, elle n'était qu'une femme, une amie aussi mais pas la cause de sa mort. Il la regarda un instant disparaître entre les troncs sombres, tranchant avec le blanc de la neige.

Il ne souffla qu'un mot à son ombre.

« Adieu ».

* * *

Alors ce chapitre ? dites moi tout très chers lecteurs/lectrices !


End file.
